McDuffie County, Georgia
McDuffie County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 21,875. The county seat is Thomson. The county was created on October 18, 1870Georgia.gov's McDuffie County Overview and named after the South Carolina governor and senator George McDuffie. McDuffie County is part of the Augusta-Richmond County, GA-SC Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (3.4%) is water. Most of the southern half of McDuffie County, south of Thomson, is located in the Brier Creek sub-basin of the Savannah River basin, except for a slice of the eastern portion of the county, north of Dearing and along a north-south line running through Boneville, which is located in the Middle Savannah River sub-basin of the Savannah River basin. The northern half of McDuffie County, north of Thomson, is located in the Little River sub-basin of the same Savannah River basin. Major highways * Interstate 20 * U.S. Route 78 * U.S. Route 221 * U.S. Route 278 * State Route 10 * State Route 12 * State Route 17 * State Route 43 * State Route 47 * State Route 150 * State Route 223 * State Route 402 (unsigned designation for I-20) Adjacent counties *Lincoln County (northeast) *Columbia County (east) *Richmond County (southeast) *Jefferson County (south) *Warren County (west) *Wilkes County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 21,231 people, 7,970 households, and 5,857 families residing in the county. The population density was 32/km² (82/mi²). There were 8,916 housing units at an average density of 13/km² (34/mi²). The racial makeup of the county was 60.78% White, 37.52% Black or African American, 0.89% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.32% from other races, and 0.76% from two or more races. 1.34% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,970 households out of which 36.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.70% were married couples living together, 19.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.50% were non-families. 23.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.62 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.90% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 28.40% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 11.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 89.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,920, and the median income for a family was $38,235. Males had a median income of $30,147 versus $20,499 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,005. About 14.10% of families and 18.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.00% of those under age 18 and 20.00% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 21,875 people, 8,289 households, and 5,964 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 9,319 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 57.2% white, 39.8% black or African American, 0.3% Asian, 0.3% American Indian, 0.1% Pacific islander, 0.9% from other races, and 1.4% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 2.2% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 18.4% were American, 8.3% were English, 6.0% were Irish, and 5.4% were German. Of the 8,289 households, 36.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.0% were married couples living together, 21.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 28.0% were non-families, and 24.2% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.07. The median age was 38.4 years. The median income for a household in the county was $35,414 and the median income for a family was $42,472. Males had a median income of $34,300 versus $22,710 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,261. About 16.0% of families and 19.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.2% of those under age 18 and 20.1% of those age 65 or over. Education Communities *Dearing *Thomson Politics See also *Central Savannah River Area *National Register of Historic Places listings in McDuffie County, Georgia References External links * Official County Website Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:McDuffie County, Georgia Category:1870 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Augusta, Georgia metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1870